1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, a storage medium, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a screen for displaying a web browser for handling web applications is provided with display areas such as a title bar, a status bar, and a tool bar. Also, the display or non-display of these display areas can be set not only from the web browser options, but also by being described in a scripting language called JavaScript (registered trademark) in content on the web application side.
Here, in the case where such a scripting language description is provided on the web application side, there is normally envisioned to be a desire to include such a description on only the first page of the web application, and have the following pages use the information set in the first page. However, depending on the type of web browser that is used, there are cases where according to the specifications, a web browser setting value is not maintained unless the same script description is included in not only the first page, but also all of the following pages.
On the other hand, there has been a proposal for a technique according to which, with web applications running in a web browser, even in the case of moving to a web application at a completely different domain, session information necessary for application processing and other necessary information is taken over (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271477).
However, with the taking over of information according to the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271477, consideration is merely given to the taking over of only web application information, and no consideration is given to the taking over of a setting value of the web browser that is running a web application. For example, assume the case where there is a web application A and a web application B that is at a different domain but positioned as a subsystem. Assume also that regardless of the fact that there is a web browser setting for displaying the title bar in the first page of the web application A, there is a setting for non-display of the title bar in the first page of the web application B to which the screen transitions. In such a case, regardless of the fact that the user thinks the web application B is part of the web application A, the operation of the web browser changes when the web application switch is made, thus resulting in a decline in operability.
Also, compared to the title bar area of a web browser handled by a PC, the proportion of the title bar area to the screen is higher with a web browser running on an image forming apparatus, and therefore the user will feel a greater sense of unpleasantness. Moreover, although it is conceivable for a web application developer to use a method of including the same script description on all pages so as to not be dependent on web browser specifications, constantly maintaining the same description involves very burdensome maintenance. As described above, there is the problem that in the case of operating web applications on the same domain or web applications that cross different domains, web browser setting values, that is to say, web browser operation specifications cannot be easily taken over according to the objective.